Uzumaki no Kitsune
by Ashura66
Summary: El clan Uchiha tuvo que huir de Konoha por la traición de su líder Uchiha Madara, luego de 7 años en exilio una nueva luz aparece ante ellos, Uzumaki no Kitsune quiere revelarse contra Madara, y buscará la ayuda de los Uchiha, conviertiendose en un salvación, y puede que para Sasuke la existencia de este llegue a ser mucho mas significativa. Contenido Yaoi [sasunaru]
1. Un rayo de luz

I

Sasuke… ¡despierta!

Un joven de cabellos azabaches era despertado violentamente por una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros, ambos se encontraban en una cueva oscura que ahora les servía de refugio.

¿qué pasa madre? – dijo bastante conmocionado por el brusco despertar.

Tu padre mandó un gato ninja, ellos están cerca, tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora mismo.

¡Deberíamos matarlos y ya!

¡Esa no es una opción ahora Sasuke! ¡Vámonos!

De esta manera, empacaron sus pocas pertenecías, unas pocas prendas, pergaminos y armas, los fugitivos no podía darse muchos lujos, debían estar siempre ligeros de equipaje, y el clan Uchiha completaba su quinto año desde que se fugaron de Konoha, su aldea natal.

El clan Uchiha al completo había sido traicionado por su líder Uchiha Madara, quien en busca del poder absoluto de la aldea les incriminó y les acusó de querer montar una revolución y derrocar al – en ese entonces - actual hokague Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sarutobi en un principio no quiso creer que algo así pudiera estar sucediendo en su aldea, suficiente tenía el con las amenazas de guerra de otras aldeas, como para que la suya propia se alzara contra el, pero Sarutobi ya era un viejo, y Madara estaba en la cúspide de su poder, no le costó sembrar las discordia dentro de los miembros del consejo y posteriormente arrebatarle el título al viejo Sarutobi y posteriormente iniciar el plan para la aniquilación de su propio clan, por suerte Uchiha Fugaku era un hombre muy agudo de mente, y descubrió a tiempo las intenciones de su supuesto líder, así que sin perder tiempo, aviso a todo el clan, y una noche huyeron de la aldea, con apenas la ropa y algunas armas, justo a tiempo para evadir a los anbu que había asignado a tal misión.

Fugaku se convirtió en el líder del clan Uchiha, un clan que ahora ya no tenía un hogar al cual volver a pesar de que cada Uchiha añorara Konoha con nostalgia.

Aunque habían logrado huir eso no detuvo a Madara en su ideal de buscarlos y darles caza y finalizar lo que ni siquiera pudo empezar, esto obligo a Fugaku a convertir a los Uchiha en un clan nómada, nunca se quedaban mas de una semana en un lugar, y siempre tomaban todas las precauciones, escondiendo sus identidades, ocultando sus chakras y nunca se mezclaban mas de lo necesario con otros, era un estilo de vida difícil, en especial para los mas jóvenes, quienes querían desesperadamente un lugar al cual pertenecer, querían formar lazos, conocer gente, vivir libremente, pero la continua amenaza de Madara sobre sus cabezas los refrenaba, si había alguna cualidad para describir a los Uchihas, era que no tenía un pelo de tontos, eran de mente aguda y estratégica, y todos, hasta los mas jóvenes comprendían la amenaza que representaba Uchiha Madara en sus vidas.

Uchiha Sasuke es uno de estos jóvenes, con apenas 17 años era un joven ávido de mente y un espíritu fuerte, solo que era un poco impaciente, y a pesar de que sabía que su padre estaba buscando por todos los medios una manera de hacerle frente a Madara, estaba comenzado a cansarse de la pasividad de Fugaku _¿Por qué sencillamente no matamos a cada ninja que nos persiga y ya? _Pensaba. En la mente de Sasuke la Konoha que él amaba comenzaba a desdibujarse de su mente y a veces intentaba recordar desesperadamente que la culpa era sólo de Madara, y unos pocos seguidores, que el resto de la aldea sólo eran víctimas como ellos, pero en momentos como esos, durmiendo en el frio suelo de una cueva, siendo perseguidos como animales, sin un momento de tranquilidad y viendo la cara compungida de su madre, no podía evitar apretar la mandíbula y los puños e intentar tragarse todo el rencor que sentía.

¿Dónde está Padre?

No muy lejos de aquí, según Tama está al otro lado de la colina, hacía el sur – la presencia de un chakra cercano los alertó a ambos – oculta tu chakra Sasuke.

Está a unos 60 metros, aumentemos el paso, podemos perderlo.

Aumentaron la velocidad y corrieron el triple de rápido, aunque ambos tenían la sensación que no era un chakra con malas intenciones, se sentía _pacifico, _aunque no entendieran muy bien cómo podían sentir un chakra tan cargado de emoción, les hubiera gustado conocer al poseedor de dicho chakra, pero en sus condiciones actuales, cualquier contacto con una persona ajena al clan era casi un suicidio, no se podía estar seguro de quien podría ser espía de Madara.

Apúrate Sasuke.

Si

A la velocidad a la que iban no demoraron en sentir el chakra de Fugaku, quien los esperaba ansioso, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca Fugaku abrazó fuertemente a su esposa Mikoto, no que hubiera estado en un peligro real de muerte, pero siempre era un alivio verla frente a él sana y salva, repitió la acción con su hijo menor Sasuke, todos esos años al filo de la muerte les había enseñado que una muestra de afecto era necesaria, por si en un futuro no se podían volver a ver.

Tengo noticias – dijo Fugaku serio.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Los otros… el clan está bien? – pregunto Sasuke nervioso.

Si, todos están bien, ahora mismo están armando el campamento, las noticias… creo que por primera vez en todos estos años, son buenas noticias – dijo con entusiasmo contenido.

¿A… a que te refieres Fugaku? – preguntó Mikoto exaltada.

Vengan, los llevaré con Shizui e Itachi, ellos fueron los que recolectaron la información.

Así los tres se dirigieron al campamento, a tan solo unos metros de ahí, Sasuke sentía vértigo, hace mucho tiempo había olvidado una buena noticia, lo mejor que podía pasarles era haber cazado un animal grande sin llamar mucho la atención, o dormir en un cómodo colchón de algún hostal perdido en la mitad de la nada.

Se preguntaba que clase de información había recolectado su hermano mayor, Uchiha Itachi, quien era muy querido por Sasuke, el y Sai su otro hermano mayor se habían encargado de hacer su existencia menos aburrida, en su infancia con sus locuras constantes y aun cuando tuvieron que huir, ellos se encargaron de cuidarlo y enseñarle a defenderse, al punto que ahora la familia principal del clan Uchiha, compuesta por Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Sai y Sasuke era la mas fuerte de todo el clan, cada uno con una especialidad y un fuerte sentido del liderazgo, sobre todo Itachi quien arriesgaba su vida en busca de información que les permitiera sobrevivir, por esta razón Itachi casi siempre se encontraba separado del clan junto con su mejor amigo Shizui, al parecer, la información que recolectaron esta vez era verdaderamente jugosa como para que su padre se encontrará en ese estado.

Hola hermanito – saludo Itachi revolviendo el cabello de Sasuke, quien con el tiempo se cansó de reprocharle tal gesto, y ahora solo lo aguanta estoicamente en lo que Itachi aguanta la risa.

Deja tus carantoñas para después Itachi, ¿Qué encontraste? – dijo Sasuke frunciendo el seño.

Eres un amargado Sasukin~~~

Itachi – habló Fugaku con voz de mando.

Padre – Itachi recompuso el gesto viendo la ansiedad en la cara de todos – esperemos a que lleguen Shizui y Sai, y les contaremos todo, al parecer es mucho más grande de lo que pensé en un inicio.

Fugaku lucho por ocultar una sonrisa de pura excitación, manteniendo el gesto impasible en su rostro, pero para los otros presentes quienes lo conocían tan bien eran obvias las ansias y la felicidad que sentía, lo que solo aumento la curiosidad en Mikoto y Sasuke, quienes no podían esperar a que Sai y Shizui llegarán.

Shizui y Sai llegaron 10 interminables minutos después, cargando algunos platos con comida para todos, después de acomodarse en una tienda y servirse un poco de comida, fue curiosamente Mikoto quien no aguanto y exigió respuestas.

Itachi será mejor que nos digas ahora cuales son las noticias, ¡¿no ves que no hemos podido empezar a comer de las ansias!? – dijo desesperada.

Calma mamá. Shizui empieza tú.

¿Por qué yo? – dijo Shizui frunciendo el ceño.

¡Por qué fuiste tú el que los escucho!

Dejen de pelear y hablen – hablo por primera vez Sai con un tono amable y escalofriante al mismo tiempo.

Bueno – comenzó Shizui – esta vez Itachi y yo volvimos al país del fuego, antes de que digan nada sabemos que es peligroso – interrumpio el reclamo que iban a hacerles todos – pero escuchamos unos rumores últimamente.

¿Qué clase de rumores? – pregunto Sasuke.

Hay una persona que se reveló contra Madara.

La sorpresa fue general _ ¿cómo era posible? _La política del miedo de Madara era increíble, y su poder lo era aún más, el controlaba perfectamente todos los hilos de la aldea, todo el mundo le rendía pleitesía, nadie se atrevía a revelarse. ¿Quién podía ser la persona lo suficientemente valiente o estúpida para querer hacerle frente _solo_?

Al principio no le tomaron en cuenta, ya que realmente no vivía en Konoha y el todopoderoso de Madara no pensó que un simple insulto en un viaje cualquiera fuera a representar una real amenaza. Pero últimamente esta persona ha reclutado seguidores, este tipo ha de tener algún tipo de magia, porque gran parte de los aldeanos o se unieron directamente a el, o lo apoyan en secreto.

Para un momento Shizui – dijo Mikoto – todo esto suena demasiado bueno para ser cierto, ¿Cómo puede ser posible? Si este tipo ha reclutado tanta gente ¿cómo es que no se ha dado cuenta Madara? Lo habría eliminado al instante.

Nosotros pensamos lo mismo por un instante madre. Pero este tipo al parecer de verdad tiene algo especial, ha estado recogiendo aliados este último año, pero lo ha hecho en absoluto secreto y no les ha pedido nada más que esperar un poco, los más allegados a él han estado recogiendo información y después de un año parece que ya tienen un plan para hacerle frente, algo que ya no me parece tan loco, ya que parece tener a los clanes principales de su lado.

¿Quiénes se le han unido? – pregunto Sai

Los Nara, Hyuuga, Akimichi, Inuzuka, Aburame, Sarutobi, Hatake, Haruno, Yamanaka y otros ninjas.

Es… es mucha gente… - dijo sorprendido Sasuke. – Y esos clanes son muy poderosos.

Itachi – llamo Fugaku - ¿Cómo conseguiste esta información?

Eso es lo más asusta Padre, investigamos a fondo los rumores, no queríamos hacernos ilusiones, así que con el Sharingan investigue en la mente de un ninja de Konoha que atrapamos, y es cierto y el líder todo esto nos está buscando, para que nos unamos a la revolución. Lo curioso es, que esa información estaba implantada en su mente, dudo mucho que el supiera siquiera que la portaba, al parecer uso los ninjas que Madara mando a cazarnos, muy inteligente me parece.

¿Has contactado con ellos? – pregunto Sai inquieto.

Aún no, Shizui y yo queríamos comentarlo con ustedes primero.

Esto suena a fantasía Fugaku, no puede ser cierto, es… - el ambiente era pesado, todos querían creer que había esperanza, que de verdad había alguien así de valiente que estaba haciendo lo que ellos por años han soñado con hacer.

¿sabes cómo se llama este revolucionario, Itachi?

Su apodo… Se hace llamar Uzumaki no Kitsune.

A Sasuke le sudaban las manos, ¿era posible? ¿Ese tal Uzumaki no Kitsune de verdad podría hacer algo por ellos? ¿Por su aldea? ¿Podían darse el lujo de tener esperanza cuando ya había decidido desecharla y que no los siguiera lastimando? Todos tenían las mismas caras pensativas, podían o sumergirse en la oscuridad y seguir viviendo como bandidos, dejar que Madara destruyera todo lo que alguna vez amaron, o podían aferrarse a ese pequeño rayo de luz que ahora se mostraba ante ellos.

Sin ni siquiera hablarse, todos pensaban lo mismo, esta oportunidad no la volverían a ver, la oportunidad de volver a luchar por su aldea, por su hogar, alguien les estaba tendiendo la mano, alguien ya había dispuesto un escenario para que la esperanza fuera posible.

Sasuke pensaba, que fuera quien fuera ese Uzumaki, si cumplía, si no les traicionaba, si luchaban juntos, cuanto le debería a esa persona, todo su clan, su hogar y su vida. Todos los Uchihas asintieron al tiempo, debían tomar lo que se les ofrecía, se miraron con confianza, con esperanza, con _alegría. _Sasuke agradecía mentalmente a Uzumaki.

_Uzumaki cambiaría el rumbo de sus vidas… sobre todo la de Sasuke._


	2. Aceptación

II

Ya la familia principal del clan Uchiha estaba de acuerdo en unirse a la armada revolucionaria de Uzumaki no Kitsune, el problema ahora era ¿cómo contactarlo? Itachi y Shizui habían dado con el mensaje matando a uno de sus perseguidores, pero ¿Cómo le respondían? ¿Cómo le harían saber que desean unirse a él? La respuesta llego de una manera un tanto ortodoxa.

Itachi y Shizui se preparaban para salir en busca de sus cazadores, tal vez esto les daría luces de la ubicación de Kitsune, pero fue más bien que el "cazador" vino a ellos, Sasuke y Mikoto lo reconocieron de inmediato, era el mismo chakra de la última vez, ese que se notaba "inofensivo", pero en el momento en el que Sasuke y su madre recordaban Itachi y Shizui no tenían momentos de duda y se abalanzaron sobre la ubicación del intruso, que en este caso eran dos. Un chico, debía tener la edad de Sasuke mas o menos, de coleta alta y vestido completamente de negro, su acompañante una chica de cabello rubio bastante largo sujeto en una coleta alta también, y a igual que su acompañante también llevaba un traje completamente negro, lo más particular de ambos ninjas eran sus googles, ambos portaban unos googles que ennegrecían por completo sus ojos , Itachi podía entre ver en los cristales de estos, una especie de sello, como si fueran una marca de agua, algo no le gustaba con eso, los intrusos no se movían, de hecho portaban cara de resignación y hasta _fastidio, _Sasuke y Mikoto estaban igual de intrigados que el resto, así que dejaron a Itachi y Shizui actuar, estos activaron su Sharingan, y vieron directo a los googles, pudieron ver el sello completo que estaba en escrito allí, pero fue prácticamente lo único que vieron ya que les sobrevino y dolor punzante en los ojos lo que les obligó a cerrarlos y a retroceder un par de pasos, Fugaku y Sasuke se pusieron en posición de defensa inmediatamente mientras Sai y Mikoto se adelantaron a socorrer a Shizui e Itachi quienes estaban tirados en el suelo momentáneamente ciegos, los intrusos soltaron todas sus armas y se sentaron.

Por favor cálmense, no venimos a hacerles daño, no somos ninjas de Madara, venimos de parte de Uzumaki no Kitsune. – todos los miembros de la familia principal se miran entre ellos sorprendidos.

Si eso es cierto entonces ¿para que esos googles? ¿Qué le hicieron a ellos? – pregunto Mikoto enojada señalando a los dos ninjas ciegos. Los dos intrusos se quitaron rápidamente los googles y miraron a los ojos a toda la familia, así sin armas, ni googles los Uchihas estaban un poco más tranquilos.

Los googles son una combinación de tecnología y un sello especialmente desarrollado por Uzumaki no Kitsune para contrarrestar el sharingan de Madara, nos pidió que los trajéramos aquí, ya que él no estaba muy seguro de cómo nos recibirían, al parecer tenía razón que ya que ninja de pelo largo estaba a punto de efectuar un genjutsu ¿o me equivoco? – preguntó mirando a Itachi, quien aún tenía sus manos sobre sus ojos tratando de mitigar el dolor.

No, no te equivocas, ¿pero esto no es permanente verdad?

Evidentemente no, se te quitará el dolor en un momento, pero me temo que la ceguera les durará otros 10 minutos. Este sello es para protegernos, de modo que si en algún momento nos encontráramos a Madara tengamos por lo menos oportunidad de huir. – dijo la chica.

Bastante inteligente ¿entonces dónde está Uzumaki? ¿Cuáles son sus pretensiones? ¿Ya tiene un plan? – preguntó Fugaku rápidamente.

Me temo que antes de responder a esa pregunta, ustedes deben responder las nuestras. – dijo el chico con rostro serio.

¿Qué clase de preguntas serían? – pregunto Mikoto nerviosa.

Puede estar tranquila señorita – hablo conciliadoramente la chica rubia, mostrando una sonrisa serena que calmó un poco a toda la familia – no les preguntaremos nada con respecto a su clan o algo que se pueda considerar secreto sanguíneo, lo más importante para nosotros es saber si ¿ya decidieron si van a unirse a la armada de Uzumaki no Kitsune?

Nos enteramos de ella por un mensaje implantado en la mente de un cazador de Konoha, pensamos por un momento que se podía tratar de una trampa. – la chica rubia mira a su acompañante con el ceño un poco fruncido.

Creo que deberíamos empezar por presentarnos Shikamaru, eso lo hará todo más fácil. – la chica giro el rostro rápidamente hacía la familia Uchiha, ella y el chico hicieron una reverencia formal – Un placer conocerlos por fin, mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino.

Y yo soy Nara Shikamaru, gusto en conocerlos.

Mi nombre es Uchiha Fugaku, actualmente el líder del clan, a mi lado, mi esposa Mikoto, mis hijos – señala al disperso Itachi – Uchiha Itachi, mi sucesor en línea, mi segundo hijo Sai, y mi hijo menor Sasuke – luego Fugaku mira a Shizui quien al igual que Itachi trata de sobreponerse a su ceguera temporal – Uchiha Shizui, mejor amigo de mi hijo Itachi, quien también es como mi hijo.

Mucho gusto conocerlos a todos – sonríe Ino – respecto a su pregunta anterior Fugaku-san, el mensaje implantado en la mente del ninja de Konoha es un jutsu mío, no sé si recuerde señor, pero el clan Yamanaka de Konoha es experto en jutsus mentales.

Lo recuerdo muy bien señorita, ¿Yamanaka Inoichi es su padre?

Sí señor.

Recuerdo bien sus habilidades, pero ese jutsu de implantación nunca lo había visto dentro de los Yamanaka.

Deberá ser porque es relativamente reciente, Uzumaki no Kitsune me ayudó a desarrollarlo.

Parece una persona bastante habilidosa, su líder – dijo Sasuke en tono seco, a lo cual se ganó la mirada de reproche de Ino y Shikamaru.

No es solo que sea un ninja habilidoso, él nos ha dado esperanza, nos ha ayudado a desarrollar nuestras habilidades únicas a un nivel que en Konoha con las políticas de Madara jamás habríamos logrado, le debemos mucho. – dijo Shikamaru con el mismo tono seco dirigiéndose a Sasuke, el ambiente se empezó a caldear.

Fugaku, ¿dónde están nuestros modales? Entremos a la tienda, y démosle algo de comer, así ya hablaremos más tranquilamente, ya que resolvimos algunas dudas. – dijo Mikoto tratando de alivianar el ambiente.

Andando entonces.

Tanto la familia Uchiha – con sus dos cegatones – y Shikamaru e Ino se dirigieron a la tienda de campaña, la cual era bastante austera, ya que en caso de emergencia tenían que recoger lo más rápido posible e ir muy ligeros de equipaje. Una vez ya estuvieron todos sentados, comieron un poco de sopa y tomaron un poco de té, ya cuando a Itachi y a Shizui se les pasó la ceguera, todos estaban un poco más tranquilos, así se reanudó la conversación. El primero en hablar, y quien más dudas tenía al respecto era Fugaku.

Bien, para empezar ¿Quién es Uzumaki no Kitsune?

El clan Uzumaki realmente se extinguió hace dos décadas, fueron un clan conocido por su manejo ancestral de los sellos y precisamente por esta razón acabaron con la mayoría de los integrantes, a este exterminio solo sobrevivieron unas cuantas familias, quienes fueron acogidas en Konoha para hacer parte de sus filas ninjas, el anterior Hokage Sarutobi fue quien les dio entrada, a pesar de que aún habían miembros en el concejo quienes se oponían a ello, el caso fue que ellos entraron a formar parte de Konoha renunciando a su apellido, en aquel momento lo tomaron como medida de seguridad ya que aún los cazaban, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo, en ese momento Uzumaki no Kitsune aún no había nacido, pero un par de años después, sin razón aparente mataron dos familias, - Fugaku miro hacia otro lado, hubiera pasado lo mismo con ellos de no haber huido - lo que obligó a los padres de Kitsune a huir de la aldea, su madre era una Uzumaki llamada Kushina, pero su padre si era de Konoha, y huyó junto a su esposa, Kitsune nos contaba que los pocos años que logro estar con ellos, siempre le contaban lo hermosa que era Konoha, y lo maravillosa que era su gente – los Uchiha, sobre todo los padres soltaron suspiros de anhelo - , pero ellos fueron cazados también, a pesar de ser ninjas muy fuertes, murieron protegiendo a Kitsune. La ambición de Uzumaki no Kitsune es ver la aldea que alguna vez sus padres amaron, en su camino a esto nos encontró a nosotros y encontró a Madara como gran culpable de todo este embrollo, Kitsune nos está ayudando a que volvamos a ver la aldea de Konoha que alguna vez todos amamos, en cuanto a ustedes, creo que le recuerdan mucho a sus padres, exiliados de su hogar injustamente, creo que por eso ha pensado tanto y nos ha insistido a nosotros por ello. Gracias a eso estamos aquí hoy, hablando con ustedes. – termino de hablar Shikamaru.

Y… y ¿nunca trato de volver a Konoha? – pregunto Sasuke con un nudo en el estómago.

No intento volver como residente, fue varias veces para encontrarse con lo que es Konoha ahora, y allí nos conoció a nosotros, primero conoció a Shikamaru – Ino rio un poco nostálgica – se hicieron buenos amigos y siempre bromeaban con la revolución, hasta que un día Kitsune lo miró absolutamente serio y le dijo que lo haría, que haría una revolución en Konoha, para ese momento gran parte de los ninjas jóvenes lo conocíamos, él tiene algo, un no-sé-que que te hace seguirlo sin dudar ni un momento, cuando nos planteó la idea de revolucionarnos todos aceptamos casi inmediatamente, él se encargó de conseguir aliados por fuera de la aldea, y nosotros comenzamos a convencer a los jounin, pero ellos eran los más reacios, ¿qué podía hacer un niño como Kitsune en contra de Madara?

Entonces ¿cómo los convenció? En especial a los jounin, que si son como mi padre, son más tercos que una mula. – dijo Itachi divertido y el resto de la familia contuvo la risa.

Tiempo atrás, Madara a través de uno de sus lugartenientes llamado Danzou había confiscado los pergaminos de técnicas secretas de cada clan, alegando un montón de baboserías sobre el peligro que estos representaban, Kitsune para demostrar su valor como ninja y lo serio que iba con respecto a la revolución, mató a Danzou y robó los pergaminos, Madara no sabe que cada pergamino volvió a su respectiva familia, con este gesto, muchas familias y otros ninjas comenzaron a seguirle.

Los Uchiha conocían a Danzou, nadie sabía cómo, o a quien había matado, pero tenía un ojo con Sharingan, aunque un miembro de clan: Obito, había regalado uno de sus ojos a su mejor amigo Kakashi, cuando en una misión por su culpa este había perdido su ojo derecho, pero eso era otra cuestión, Obito estaba vivo y había sido decisión propia. Danzou era conocido por haber sido el miembro del consejo más problemático, y quien más simpatía guardaba con Madara.

Cuando algunos ninjas fuimos a ver que Kitsune estuviera bien después de la pelea, ya que sabíamos que Danzou era un rival duro de enfrentar, nos sorprendimos cuando lo encontramos sin mayores daños que algunos rasguños, ahí fue cuando entendimos la dimensión de sus habilidades, y que no estaba hablando en vano, creo que fue ahí donde la armada empezó de verdad.

¿Y quieren que el clan Uchiha se una a esta armada? – pregunto Sasuke con emoción contenida, el resto de los Uchiha tenían exactamente la misma expresión.

Kitsune ha pensado en ustedes desde el principio, el entiende que puede ser difícil aceptar una propuesta así pero… - Fugaku no dejó que Shikamaru terminara de decir nada.

Quisiera conocerlo… para hablar directamente con él y cerrar el trato.

Shikamaru ni siquiera dijo nada, solo cerró los ojos divertido y llevo su mano a su cuello, a lo que parecía un comunicador ninja.

Naruto… ¿estás ahí? Naruto deja lo que estés haciendo un momento y escúchame.

No me regañes Shika, ya te escuche la primera vez, cuéntame que pasa. - se escuchó una voz a través del intercomunicador.

Hay unas personas que quieren conocerte, ¿verdad Señor Uchiha? – dijo divertido Shikamaru.

Un momento… ¿dijiste Uchiha? ¿Estas con ellos? ¿ENSERIO? Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¿Me escuchan? ¿Están ahí contigo Shika? – Naruto hablaba rápido y atropellado, como un niño demasiado contento para contenerse.

¿es usted Uzumaki no Kitsune?

¡Dígame Naruto! ¡Cuántas veces te he dicho Shikamaru que no me presentes con ese sobre nombre tan pretencioso!

¿Uzumaki Naruto-sama entonces? – pregunto humilde Mikoto.

¡Woooow! ¿estas con todos Shika? No señorita, ¡nada de sama! Sólo Naruto me viene bien, ¿entonces quieren conocerme? ¿se unirán a nosotros? ¿ENSERIO? - sonaba tan emocionado que pronto contagió a todos los Uchiha ¿Qué clase de héroe revolucionario era ese?

Sí, nos gustaría conocerlo Naruto, y ver en que podemos ser de ayuda. – dijo feliz Itachi.

Pues ¡No se diga más! ¡Shikamaru!

Dime Naruto.

Tráelos aquí, a todos.

Entendido Naruto.

Nos vemos aquí Uchihas ¡pónganse bonitos!

La risa fue general, los Uchihas ya entendían a Shikamaru e Ino, efectivamente ese chico tenía un –no-sé-que que te hacía confiar en él, y seguirle, y eso que solo habían conocido su voz, pero no por mucho ya que pronto estarían conociéndolo.

Pronto comenzaría la verdadera aventura.


End file.
